shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
NezuShi
NezuShi is the slash ship between Shion and Nezumi from the No. 6 fandom. Canon Drowned Rat Shion comes in from off his balcony to deactivate his alarm, when he hears a noise behind him. He turns around and see's a boy soaking wet in the balcony doorway. He sees the boys injury and starts to make a move towards him, when the boy suddenly pushes him up against the wall, and tells him not to move. Shion says that he can treat the wound on his arm and the boy hesitantly lets him go. Shion takes him over to the medical supplies and starts to treat his wounds. The boy asks about Shion being in the gifted courses, and comments on how smart he must be. Shion asks if he's making fun of him, but the boy says that he's not and is merely impressed. Shion pulls out a needle of anesthesia and the boy backs away asking if it's necessary. Shion explains that he'll need it for the stitches, and the boy asks if he's ever done this before. Shion says no, but he does understand how it's done. The boy gives in and comments on how weird Shion is, since he hasn't even asked for his name. Shion points out that he hasn't asked fro his name either, but the boy already heard that it was Shion, like the flower. Shion asks for his name and he tells it that it's Nezumi (English Translation: Rat). Shion says that the name doesn't feel right, and Nezumi asks why. Shion quickly changes the subject and asks how he was hurt. Nezumi tells him that he was shot, which shocks Shion, since very few people are allowed guns. Nezumi tells him that certain humans were hunting him, which is how it goes in No. 6. After patching him up, Shion tells him that he can stay till the rain dies down and offers him a sweater. He brings Nezumi a cup of hot chocolate and notices the scars on his back. Nezumi asks if Shion always acts so defenseless around new people, or if it's a cultural thing. Shion become offended, but Nezumi doesn't let it go. Shion says that he seemed pretty weak so there didn't seem to be a reason to worry, but really didn't know why he did so. Nezumi then thanks him for what he's done. Shion returns to the room with dinner as Nezumi tells him to leave the light off. He laughs as Shion awkwardly makes his way over to him. Shion says that he's not really awake at night, and asks if Nezumi can see anything. Nezumi says that he's nocturnal, when Shion tells him that he saw him on the news. Nezumi assumes that Shion wants to send him back to prison, but Shion just gives him some food. Nezumi takes is happily as Shion asks if he'll be able to escape. Nezumi believes that he will, but Shion is worried about the VC chip. Nezumi took care of it and asks if he now how No. 6 was created. Shion says that he does, then asks why Nezumi was arrested. Nezumi tells him that he was being brought to City Hall within No. 6. Shion asks why, but Nezumi doesn't want him to know. Shion demands an answer, but Nezumi just tells him to be quiet so that he can sleep. He tells him that he's going to be in a lot of trouble for harboring a prisoner and tells him to stop asking questions. If he does, Nezumi won't tell anyone about his screaming on the balcony. Shion quickly becomes embarrassed as Nezumi reenacts what he did. He goes to pull Nezumi back, but Nezumi gets the upper hand on him and pins him to the bed. Nezumi grabs the spoon and tells Shion that if he had a knife, Shion would be dead. Shion is impressed and asks if there is a trick. Taken aback, Nezumi laughs and falls to the side, calling Shion crazy. Shion joins in and slips his hand into Nezumi's and feels that he has a fever. He tells him he's going to get antibiotics, but Nezumi just wants to sleep. Shion says that he'll burn up if that happens, but Nezumi just says that Shion is also warm, and holds his hand tighter. The next morning, Nezumi is gone just as the police arrive. Moments Drowned Rat * Shion hands Nezumi some gauze to hold to his arm. * Nezumi and Shion bicker over the style of the sweater. * Shion smiles at Nezumi as he drinks. * Shion places his forehead to Nezumi's to feel his temperature. Fanon Fan Fiction of the two is often varried. Some will write the two post anime, or about their time together outside of No. 6. On AO3, NezuShi is the most written ship for Nezumi and Shion. It is also the most written ship in the No. 6 tag. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Nezumi/Shion on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : Trivia * Nezumi and Shion were ranked at #3 for WatchMojo's Top 10 LGBTQ+ Anime Romances ListTop 10 LGBTQ+ Anime Romances. Gallery nezushi manga kiss 2.jpg NezuShi manga kiss.jpeg NezuShi promo.jpg NezuShi Dance.gif NezuShi first kiss.gif References